


Don't Touch Him

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: tw:violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He had one simple job as a brother... and he failed...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch Him

“Bolin!!”

The Firebender ran forward and caught his brother as he fell to his knees, his ochre eyes wide with fear. Spirits, they should have never come tonight. The information they received had been too good to be true, and had been ambushed on the spot. The group had barely made it out of the equalist compound unscathed, making a mad run towards the exit while dodging attacks. Bolin had managed to set up a wall of earth to give the others a small head start, turning around to face his older brother with his patented smile. Mako felt one of his own spread across his face and began to turn back around when…

Spirits, he should have tried harder to get his brother to stay home that night.

A rogue equalist had managed to scale the wall of rock behind Bolin, leaping into the air with a blade drawn. It felt as if time had slowed down as the Firebender watched the equalist land, driving the blade deep into the bender’s back. Ochre eyes met emerald for less than a second, yet it was long enough to carry a message: pain, confusion, realization and fear. The sound that came from the Firebender was inhuman as he sent a blast of fire at the equalist’s face, sending them flying backwards. The earthbender stumbled forward a step before falling to his knees, his body going completely lax. Mako ran towards him, trying to keep his emotions from his face.

“Hey, look at me. It’s not even that bad. It’s not even that bad, all right? Bo? Bolin! Hey, listen to me. We’re gonna patch you up, okay?” He repeated, his grabbing hold of his brother and giving him a watery smile. Their friends defended them from any other equalists, tears already streaming down their faces as the Firebender tried to remain calm. 

“Mako…” Bolin stammered, his eyes growing heavier with each passing second. The older brother lightly tapped the earthbender’s cheek.

“No no no… you’re gonna be good as new. I’m gonna take care of you. I’m gonna take care of you. I’ve got you, Bo. I’ve always got you. That’s my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother?” He smiled, trying to ease the bender to his feet. The earthbender gave his brother one final smile before his head lolled forward, his body limp as a ragdoll. Korra looked over at the brothers, running to their sides after fending off a counterattack from the enemies. She bent the water from a nearby container to her hand and began to heal her friend, hoping she was not too late.

“Bolin? Bolin? Bolin!” She cried, forcing herself to concentrate on the task at hand. Mako cupped his brother’s face in his hands, his breathing coming out faster than before.

“Bo!” He shouted, giving him a small shake. When the young bender remained unresponsive, he felt the cold sense of dread trickling throughout his body. Oh spirits… oh Spirits no…

“No. No. No. No. No. Oh Agni, no…” He whimpered, pulling Bolin to his chest and holding him tightly. The soft glow emanating from the waterbender’s hand faded away, the sound of water hitting the ground heavy in their ears. Asami turned her head towards them, hoping for the best. When she saw Korra give her a shake of the head, the heiress choked on a dry sob and collapsed on the ground in tears.

The Firebender should have tried harder to get the younger brother to stay home that night. It wasn’t enough and he felt the weight of the guilt crashing down on him. Spirits, why did he have to go? Why was he so damned stubborn?! Mako had one job, one simple job that he promised his father he would do and he failed. The Firebender threaded his fingers through his brother’s hair and felt his heart shredding in his chest. It couldn’t be true. He refused to believe it… and yet there he sat with his brother in his arms, lifeless and growing cold. Mako felt a lone tear roll down his face, the first of many to come. 

“Bolin!” He cried, his walls breaking down as he finally accepted the truth.

He had one simple job as a brother…

…and he failed…


End file.
